Frozen II (The Dark Side of Power)
by Friday Night 13
Summary: Elsa and Anna are married and have children of their own. Elsa has one son name Peter who has his mother's ice/snow power, Anna has twins name Kerra and Andy. One day Peter met with a figure who call shadow man. This shadow man cause Peter to use his magic to harm his family. Peter runs away and it's up to the family to bring him back home. Can they find Peter and save Arendelle?
1. The Marriage & Peter's Birth

_Long ago in the kingdom of Arendelle two sisters getting ready for a wedding. One is a queen and she is dress in fine blueish white dress with tiny snowflakes on her gown She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one is a princess and she is dress in white with lots of sparkles on her dress (also use to been their mother's wedding dress). She had red hair and blue eyes. The princess smiled and said to her sister "oh Elsa, this is our huge day today". Elsa smiled and said "I know I can't believe I found someone who loves me for me". The princess smiled and said "John, seems to be a nice looking man". Elsa said happily thinking about John "oh yes Anna, John and I are going to live forever together". Anna said to Elsa "I'm happy for you, Elsa". Elsa turn to Anna and said "I'm also happy for you too Anna". Then as the two sisters put their long matching veils on that's when a talking snowman came into the room. He was short and had a long carrot nose. The snowman saw them and said "oh Anna, Elsa, you two look beautiful". Elsa and Anna both said "thank you". Elsa look at the snowman and said "Olaf, remember to hold the pillow steady when you walk down the isle". Olaf nodded and said "don't worry I know what I am doing". Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder and said "Elsa, you don't need to worry so much about the wedding, just remember about John and how much you two are going to spent your lives together as one". Elsa sigh and said "your right Anna, I guess I am worrying too much about everything". Elsa smiled and Anna and the two of them with Olaf help finish up putting makeup on before leaving to the ball room where they are having their wedding at._

 _Meanwhile at the ball room there were a lot of people there waiting for Anna and Elsa to come down the isle. There over a thousand people there and thousands of rolls of chairs in the ball room. There in front of the big ball room were two men one was dress in a blue classic suit with a yellow sunflower on his suit. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had his reindeer name Sven with him as his best man. The other one has dark black hair and brown eyes. He had on a nice red suit with a blue and white tie and has a white rose in his suit. The man in the blue suit ask "John, are you all right". John was nervous because he never had been around so many people before. Since he is the son of a well known farmer he never associate with so many people. John said "Kristoff, tell you the truth I don't really know". Kristoff said "don't worry John, you will do fine. Remember just think about the wedding and being with Elsa". John nodded and smiled saying "ha, I remember first meeting her when she and Anna came walking by my family field. That I remember her smiling at me and she was smiling at me back. I never knew how much I loved her until now". Kristoff said "yeah, I remember meeting Anna when I had to help her find Elsa. I thought that she was a brat and thinking that she was a diva. But I came to relies that she had a heart and she really had my love for her". Then the wedding music began to play and soon everyone stop talking and all stood up to see Olaf with a golden pillow with four wedding rings on it. Then Elsa and Anna came down the isle together, they were walking on a light crystal blue carpet with snowflakes on it. John and Kristoff both smiled at the two sisters. Elsa grab hold of John's hands and Anna grab hold of Kristoff's hands. After twenty minutes Anna and Kristoff, John and Elsa were all married and they were happy together. Then there was a big celebration for the two royal couples. Elsa and Anna dance and then John and Kristoff dance with their wives. It was the best day ever for Anna, Elsa, John, and Kristoff to be married._

* * *

After two months Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and John all return back home to Arendelle from their honeymoon. Olaf and Sven were happy to see them back home. Then Elsa had news for everyone. She made sure everyone in town knew about her news she want's to say and soon everyone came. Anna, Kristoff, and John weren't sure what Elsa was going to say but they knew it was important. As everyone stood below Elsa, John, Anna, and Kristoff stood on the balcony to face the people down below. Elsa said out loud "everyone I have great new that neither my family knows yet"! Everyone listen carefully to what their queen has to say. "Today I had just found out that I will be expecting a new child of me and John. In nine months we will be having a new prince or princess"! Everyone cheer and John ask "Elsa, is this true"? Elsa nodded and said "yes, I'm pregnant". John hug his wife and Anna and Kristoff were happy for Elsa. Olaf and Sven were excited to have a child in the family. Elsa look at Anna and said "looks like your going to be an aunt". Anna laugh and said "yup, and I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl". Elsa and John went inside while Anna and Kristoff stayed outside. Elsa toch her stomach and said "our first little child". John smiled and said "I will be there for you and our child no matter what". Elsa smiled and hug her husband and the two of them kiss. Elsa said "I am so happy to have a family". John said "so am I Elsa".

Nine Months later Elsa was having difficulty going though pregnancy with her first child. There was a maid always there watching Elsa so that encase she goes into labor they are their to help. John too was always be her side worrying about her all the time. He was also worry about the child because Elsa has been in pain a whole lot. Anna and Kristoff too are worried for Elsa, they knew that Elsa was having trouble going though her pregnancy. All they all could do is to be there for Elsa. One day when Anna and Kristoff left to go on an errand. John was outside enjoying the weather. He love to be outdoors, he miss his home and how much he use to drive tractors and help feed all the cows and pigs on the farm. He was enjoying himself when a maid with blonde hair and a black and white dress came running out to him. She yelled "your highness, your wife is about to have a baby really soon"! John rush into the castle and ran up the stairs and into their room. John saw Elsa being ready to give birth. There were five housemaids prepare for the birth of the baby. John walk up to Elsa and saw how much she was in pain. He sat next to her and said "Elsa, I'm here no matter what". Elsa smiled and said "oh John, I love you so much" John kiss his wife on the head and said "I do too". Then after ten minutes a baby was born. One maid saw that the baby wasn't even crying or moving at all. The other four maids shook their heads knowing that the baby was dead. The maid look at John and Elsa and said "I'm terribly sorry but the baby didn't make it". John got up and took the child away and carry the child into his arms. The maid who had the child said "It was a boy, he would have been a great prince". John cried and he put his head on the baby's little head. Then a miracle happen, when John was crying that's when the baby boy began to cry. Everyone all gasp even John gasp. He saw that his son was alive and John cried so hard that he couldn't help himself but to be so happy to see his son alive. Elsa too began to cry and said "that's our little boy". The maid took the baby from John and clean the baby up. John took his wife hands and said "well we have ourselves a child". Elsa nodded and said "he's our miracle". Then after few minutes the maid came out with the baby in a blue silky blanket. She gave the baby to Elsa and said "here is your healthy little baby boy, your highness". Elsa and John were proud parents and they fell in love with their son. Elsa ask "what are we going to name you"? John and Elsa thought a minute then John came up a perfect name for their son "I know why don't we name him Peter, after my father". Elsa thought it was perfect name for their son. "Peter, welcome to the family" said Elsa rubbing Peter's little head. John smiled and said "I wish dad was here to see this. He would be proud to have a grandson name after him". Elsa smiled and said "he was a great man". John nodded and look at Peter and said "I promise I will be there for you Peter, no matter what". Peter yawn and fell asleep into his mothers arms. Elsa smiled and said "looks like someone is tired". John laugh and held Peter's little hands and smiled.

When Anna and Kristoff came back they were happy to meet their newest member of the family. Anna hugged Elsa and said "I'm so happy for you, Elsa". Elsa smiled and said "thanks Anna, I think that Peter is going to be the best prince that anyone has seen". Then Olaf and Sven came in and they were happy to see Peter. Olaf was playing pick a boo with Peter, Peter seems to enjoy the game that Olaf did with him. John pick Peter back up and carry him in his arms and put him into the new room that he and Elsa attend to keep Peter in. John carefully put his son in a crib that the servants had made. It was blue with lots of sparkles on it. Peter yawn and soon fell deeply asleep. John smiled and kiss Peter on the head and said in a gentle voice. "You are my little boy, no matter how far we are your mother and I will always keep you safe". John slowly walk out of the room and shut the door slowly. Once he got the door to close all the way he left to check on Elsa. Just to make sure nothing else is wrong. Two days went by and of course as all babies do, Peter always kept his parents up late at night. But Elsa was feeling better and getting around more while John always go outside and enjoy the weather (as long it's nice and sunny out). Well that day Olaf decide to see Peter and play a little game with him. Olaf came into the room and once he did he was shock yet amuse to see what was in the room. Olaf called Elsa and Elsa came to where he was standing at (he was standing in front of Peter's room). Olaf said to Elsa "look Elsa". Elsa turn and she gasp at what she had seen. There in the room was filled with ice, and it was snowing in the room. There in the crib was Peter clapping his hands with joy. Elsa came up to Peter and pick him up. Elsa turn to Olaf and said "Olaf, get John, now". Olaf did as Elsa commanded him to do. Elsa turn to Peter and said to him "I see that you got my magic". Peter smiled and just clap his hands, he was happy to make ice in his room and having it snow in his own room. After five minutes John came in and he was shock to see the room cover in ice and it was snowing. John turn to Elsa and Elsa nodded as if saying "he got my powers". John walk up to her and Peter. He said "with this kind of power we must make sure Peter is extra protected encase something happens". Elsa nodded and said "yes, besides I don't want him turning out like I did when I was a little girl". John nodded and he held Elsa and Peter close to him. Elsa put Peter back down and said "everyone even Anna must know about this". John agreed and he and Elsa left the room and told Kristoff and Anna about their son's new power. Anna said "well, looks like he has your power Elsa". Elsa said "I know that is why we must keep him protected and plus away from anyone who try to make him use his power". Anna agreed and that day forth John and Elsa kept him inside so he won't do any damage except in the ball room and his room of course.

Elsa and John had been very protective of Peter ever since. Peter loves playing with Olaf and Sven, Olaf and Sven loves to play with Peter too. Elsa and John smile when they see their son playing with Olaf and Sven. Elsa looked at her husband and said "John, I love you". John smiled and held her close to her and said "I love you too, dear". John and Elsa kissed and they continue to watch their son playing with Olaf and Sven in the ball room.


	2. Kerra's and Andy's Birth & The Secret

_In two years later Anna gave birth to twins. One boy and one girl. Anna and Kristoff name the twins Andy and Kerra. Kerra has her mother's hair and Andy of course no one knew until he gotten a bit older has his father's hair. Peter was a bit jalousies because no one was paying any attention to him. Peter was sad and lonely and soon his powers were getting a bit too strong. He was playing in his room when he heard everyone in Kerra's room saying "oh she so cute". Peter got up to see what was going on. He saw his mom picking Kerra up. Peter thought that she was choosing Kerra over him. He back away and began to cry. John turn around to see Peter running off. John walk back and ran to see what was going on. Peter got to the stairs and he frowned saying "no one care anymore about me". Peter put his hands down and made an ice slide going down the stairs. John was shock to see his son's new kind of power. Peter slide down and went heading towards the door. John relies what Peter was doing and he slide down the stairs and ran to stop Peter. "Peter, stop"! Peter turn and look at his father. John ask "Peter, what are you doing"? Peter sniffled a little and said "leaving, so you have more time with Kerra and Andy". John smiled and knelt down next to Peter. "Peter, me and your mother love you so dearly. What made you think that Andy and Kerra is more important then you"? Peter said "I see how you spend more time with Kerra and Andy that you never have time with me"._

 _John smiled and ask "you want to know a secret"? Peter nodded and said "uh huh". John pick Peter up and sat at his thrown and put Peter on his lap. John said "well you know I was jalousies of my little sister, Sydney". Peter ask "you were"? John nodded "yes, I thought mom and dad didn't have any time with me anymore". Peter ask "did you try to run away"? John said "I almost did but mom stop me and you know what she told me"? Peter shook his head and John continue "she told me that no matter what I will always be wanted and either if we're busy or not always remember that we love you very much". Peter smiled and put his head on his father's chest. John smiled and rubbed Peter's hair and said "no matter where we may be or what we will do our love is full". Peter soon fell asleep and John pick up Peter and got up and walk Peter back upstairs. John gently walk Peter to the room and gently set Peter down in the bed. John smiled and said "remember son, you will always be my little boy". John kiss Peter on the head and walk out of the room, John look at Peter for the last time and shut the door all the way._

* * *

In ten years later, Peter was now twelve and his powers were getting a bit more powerful then ever before. Elsa fears that someday Peter could accidentally strike someone with his power, just as she did to Anna when they were younger. John told Elsa that everything would be fine, Elsa wonders if maybe she is worrying way too much about Peter. Well today was the twins birthday and everyone were preparing for the twins birthday party later on. Kerra and Anna came down the stairs. Kerra has her red hair in a pony tail and has a green dress with pink polka dots on it. Kerra has the exact same eyes color as her mother. Kerra look at her mother and said "oh I can't wait for the party to start". Anna laugh and said "today is your's and your brother's lucky day". Kerra roll her eyes and said "yeah, Andy too". Anna put her hands on her hips and said "that's not how you act towards your brother". Kerra sigh and said "it just, it's hard to share your birthday with your twin brother". Anna smiled and said "I know dear, but guess what? You can get to play party games". Kerra smiled and said "ha, that's very true". Anna knows her kids too well and know what to cheer them up with. Then Kristoff and Andy came in from feeding Sven carrots. Olaf came in from behind them, he was watching them the whole time. Andy look almost just like his father. Andy has the same hair style and wears almost as his father and looks exact like his father when his father was little boy. But one thing is different is his eyes, his eyes are same colors as his mother's. Andy wants to be like his father someday and help his father to work in ice business. Kerra look at Andy and said "hi Andy, excited for the party"? Andy said "yeah, are you"? Kerra nodded and Andy ran around the room a hooting and the howling away. Kerra look at her mother and said "I can't believe he is my brother". Anna smiled and said "oh get use to it Kerra, besides he's happy for his birthday". Kerra huffed and said "yeah as you say so".

Then John came down the stairs and ask Anna and Kristoff "Anna, Kristoff, have you seen Peter anywhere"? They both shook their heads and Andy stop howling and hooting and said kindly "I seen him today". John ask "where is he then"? Andy said "I saw him going to the garden". John gave a relief sigh and said "thank you, I need to speak with him for a moment". Anna nodded and said only John and Kristoff could hear "I was noticing he's been acting a bit strange for the past few days now". John nodded and said "I have been noticing his behavior as well, so has Elsa. We both are pretty worried about him and wondering if he is all right". Kristoff said "yeah, he seems to be secretive lately. It's like he's keeping something from us". John nodded and said "I know I've been noticing that as well. That's why I need to speak with him and see what he has to say". Kristoff said "good luck with that". Anna push Kristoff that he nearly fell over. "What was that for"? Anna put her finger up to her mouth and went "ssh... knock it off". John sigh and he left to find Peter while Anna and Kristoff watch Kerra and Andy playing around with Olaf.

* * *

 _Four days ago Peter woke up and he was a bit tired. He was up before anyone else were up. Peter got up and got dress. Peter has blue shirt and blue pants, he has his mother's eyes and his father's hair. He yawn and was about to leave the room when he heard someone whispering his name. At first Peter thought it was his imagination. Peter was going to leave when the whisper got a bit louder and said "Peter". Peter turn and ask "who's there"? Soon a black figure involve in front of him and stand in front of him. Peter was shock and a bit scared, he ask "who are you"? The figure said "just call me Shadow Man, I don't give out names". Peter said "okay, but why are you here"? The Shadow Man said "I heard that you are having a bit trouble keeping your powers in control". Peter nodded and said "yeah, I have been. Mom and Dad don't like me using my powers very much". The Shadow Man said "oh but there is greatness in your magic. Your parents don't want you to find out". Peter ask "what do you mean"? The Shadow Man said "if you want I can help you control your powers and show you that greatness that your parents don't want you to find out about". Peter nodded and said "it's a deal". The Shadow Man said "meet me everyday after your breakfast and come to the garden and I will teach you all you will know. But remember do not tell no one about this at all". Peter nodded and said "I won't and thank you ever so much". The Shadow Man nodded and soon disappear in the flash. Peter wonder if this was the right thing to do. So that day after breakfast he went into the garden and met with the Shadow Man._

 _Peter learn how to make snowman with his power and learn to make it snow where he is at. Also he learn to use his foot to create ice on the ground. The Shadow Man said "very good, I will teach you in four days what that greatness of your magic is". Peter said "I can't wait. I'm glad you are showing me Shadow Man". The Shadow Man smiled and said "it's all my pleasure, Peter"._

* * *

John walk around the garden and sure enough there was Peter talking to someone. John walk up but he couldn't see anyone at all. Peter turn around and said "dad, I didn't hear you coming". John nodded and ask "Peter, who were you talking to"? Peter knew he couldn't tell his father about Shadow Man so he made up a lie. "I was talking to my imagination friend, Todd". Peter remember making up a imagination friend and name that friend Todd when he was little. John smiled and said "oh well I see. Well you and Todd have a great time. But I need to speak to you right away, son". Peter nodded and waited till his father left then said "sorry Shadow Man, I have to go". Shadow Man said "I understand come back later on and I'll help you what that greatness of power of your's". Peter nodded and left to see what his father wanted to talk about. Peter went to where his father was waiting for him and ask "Dad, what do you want to talk about"? John said sternly "Peter, you been acting a bit strange lately and me and everyone are worried that there is something wrong". Peter said carefully not telling anything about the Shadow Man. "No, I'm fine it just I been thinking of when I grow up of how to be the best king". John look at Peter and knew that it was a lie that time. John said sternly "Peter, don't you dare lie to me. Tell me the truth, now". Peter back up and said angrily "you don't even trust me. I'm not a baby anymore". John raise his voice at Peter, "don't you dare deny me, son". Peter never heard his father raising his voice at him. Peter ran pass John and into the castle. John knew that he went a little too far that time. John ran after Peter and was saying "Peter, wait". But Peter was so upset that he ran up the stairs and into his room. He ran pass his mother and Anna while going up the stairs. He didn't care if they were looking at him worrying, all he care was to be left alone for a while. Peter slam himself on the bed and put his pillow over his head and was angry.

John ran upstairs and look at his worried wife. "I mess up everything" said John, "I went over my temper with him". Elsa sigh and said "well let's see if we can talk to him". John nodded and the two of them went all the way up the stairs and into Peter's room. Elsa and John walk up to Peter. Elsa put her hands on Peter's back and said "Peter, don't be too upset at your father". Peter didn't say anything but he could defntley could hear them. John sigh and said "I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. It just we hate to see you being a bit upset all the time and it makes us worry that maybe we could at least do something better". Peter still didn't say anything. Elsa relies that Peter wanted to be alone for a while. Elsa look up at John and said "let's leave him be for a bit". John nodded and said "whenever you feel like coming down, you can join us downstairs". John and Elsa walk to the door and slowly walk out of the room and close the door half way. Peter sigh and threw his pillow down and sat up on his bed. He look out the window and said "what am I doing? Why am I keeping all this a secret? Am I a coward"? Peter sigh not knowing if this Shadow Man is to be trustworthy or not. Peter lay back down on the bed and he close his eyes and took a nap on the bed.


	3. Peter Runs Away

After a few minutes Peter woke up from his nap. He look at the clock on the wall and saw it was 4:20. Peter yawn and said "I guess I better be going if I want to be at that party by six". Peter got up and was about to leave the room when he heard that similar whisper saying "Peter". Peter knew who it was, he didn't even turn around this time. He said "I know you're there, Shadow Man". The Shadow Man said "ah, but don't worry about that invent today. Besides there is one more thing I must show you and it's that greatness your parents never talk about before". Peter sigh and said "very well but I just can't possibly just walk out of this castle they will see me". Shadow Man said "don't worry, this is where your greatness powers comes in". Peter finally turn around to face the Shadow Man and ask "what do you mean"? Shadow Man said "come with me and I will show you". Peter follow the shadow across the hall and soon came by a small wooden door that he never had known before. Peter ask "why is there a small door here for"? The Shadow Man said "this will lead you to the garden. Use your magic to make this door grow big enough so you and I can go though it". Peter said "all right then". He put both hands together and he close his eyes and use his ice power on the door. Soon the door turn blue and it grew larger then before. Peter open up his eyes and was surprise by what he could have done. The Shadow Man said "good now let's go in". Peter and Shadow Man both went inside and Peter relies that it was a hallway like except a bit darker. Shadow Man turn and said "Peter, use your magic to shrink that door". Peter use his ice powers again on the door and soon it grew back to it's regular small size door but it stayed blue. Peter was amazed at what he can do with his powers. Peter turn to Shadow Man and said "wow, I never known that I could do things like that". Shadow Man said "this is what I been telling you the whole time. Your parents don't think your ready for these kinds of stuff but I know that your ready". Peter smiled and said "thank you ever so much Shadow Man". The Shadow Man smiled and said "your welcome. Now you won't be having any trouble getting to that party on time. Just follow this path and it will lead you to the garden". Peter turn and ask "you're not coming"? Shadow Man said "no I have other things to do. But you have fun and I will see you soon". Peter smiled and said "okay see you later then". The Shadow Man smiled and said "see you real soon".

Peter follow the path and soon as Shadow Man had said, the hallway lead all the way to the garden. Peter thought to himself "I wonder why mom and dad never told me about this place or anything about my sweet powers". Peter got outside of the garden and looked at the river flowing between the two willow trees. Peter look at his reflection though the water and said "boy, can't wait to show Kerra and Andy my awesome powers". Peter then remember about the party and he ran off to get to the party on time. Meanwhile Andy was irritating Kerra by asking silly questions like "do you know if this cake is going to taste good"? or "What kinds of present are we going to get this year"? Kerra roll her eyes and said "how am I suppose to know. We'll have to find out soon". Andy smiled and said "I can't wait". Kerra sigh and said "yeah, me too". Kerra look up to see Peter running towards them. Kerra likes Peter because of his powers and plus he don't irritate her as much as Andy does. Kerra smiled and said "hey Peter, great that you would make it here". Peter smiled and said "wouldn't miss this kind of fun. Speaking of fun I want to show you guys something". Kerra and Andy look at each other excitedly and they turn to face Peter and ask "what's that"? Peter smiled and said "you'll see". Peter look around and happen to spot a cupcake and said "all right watch that small cupcake there". Andy ask "oh is it a magic trick"? Peter said "it's better then just a magic trick". Andy said "oh... fun". Peter close his eyes and put both hands together and soon use his ice power on the cupcake. The cupcake froze and soon it grew as big as the twins birthday cake (which the cake was 5ft high). Kerra and Andy's mouths were wide open and they were shock. Olaf came out and when he saw the big cupcake, he stop and his mouth was also wide open.

Kerra shut her mouth and soon ask still in shock "how did you do that"? Peter said "oh I had..." he remember that he couldn't tell them about the Shadow Man so he simply lied again "oh I was in my room getting ready for the party and somehow I was able to grow my uh... lamp. Yeah my lamp grew huge and thankfully I found out how to shrink it back down to size". Kerra said "wow, that's amazing". Andy nodded still had his mouth wide open. Olaf came up and ask "Peter, you did this"? Peter said "uh... yeah". Olaf said "wow, that's super amazing". Peter smiled and said "thanks, I never knew how much power I could do with things around me". Peter then shrink the cupcake down to size before anyone else saw what he had just did. Peter look at Andy, Kerra, and Olaf and ask "do you swear in your heart tell no one of what I just did to that cupcake". Andy, Kerra, and Olaf all said "we swear in our hearts to not tell no one". Peter gave a sigh of relief and he gave the cupcake to Olaf and said "here take this and you can keep it if you want but don't show that to anyone". Olaf promise he won't and he walk away with the frozen cupcake in his hands. Then just as Olaf left that's when Anna and Kristoff came out and they were surprise to see Peter with Kerra and Andy. Kristoff said "oh hey Peter, thought you were going to stay in your room all day". Peter said "ah nope, just wanted to be in the party". Kristoff laugh and said "ha, great because looks like we have guess arriving". They all turn to see people from the town coming and bringing gifts for the twins. Peter happen to spot a young woman in brown hair and brown eyes with a nice looking homemade blue dress on walking with an old lady with long gray hair in a pony tail also has brown eyes and was wearing a gray dress. Peter smiled knowing these two ladies and ran up to them and hug the two ladies. He look at the old lady saying "hi grandma (he turn to look at the young woman) hello Aunt Sydney". Sydney smiled and said "hello Peter". Peter's grandma gave Peter a pinch on the cheek. Peter yelp and said "ow, grandma". Peter's grandma laughs and said "I use to done it all the time to your dad. He hated it too". Sydney laugh and said "I use to laugh at him all the time when you done it too". Then Peter turn to see his dad walking to him. John said "great to see you, son". Peter gave a small smile. Peter's grandma saw John and ran up to him and hugged John tightly saying "Johnny, oh how are you"? John couldn't breath and said "great... to... see... you... too... mom". Sydney giggles and said "I think John needs some air, mom". Peter's grandma let go and said "sorry dear, it's been forever I haven't seen you". John smiled and said "yes, it has". Sydney lift her hand out and John happen to spot a shinny ring on her middle finger. John smiled and ask "you're engage"? Sydney smiled and said "yes, Danny ask me two days ago if I would marry him. Oh this if so excited". John hugged his sister and said "I'm so proud of you Sydney". Kerra heard what was going on and came up and ask Sydney "can I be the flower girl for you". Sydney smiled and said "why of course you can, Kerra". Kerra smiled and she jump up and down excitedly. John and Peter's grandma both laughs.

The party began and Kerra and Andy had a great old time with the party. Then when everyone was eating and talking about themselves, Kerra walk up to Peter and ask quietly so his parents wouldn't hear "Peter, do you want to build a snowman"? Peter smiled and said quietly "let's go in the ball room". Kerra smiled and the two of them quickly ran into the ball room. Peter said "I have some awesome stuff to show you". Peter use his magic to build a snowman and made sure that the snowman has a cute pink little bow. Kerra smiled and said "aw sweet, you can even build a snowman". Peter nodded and said "yup, but she does needs a name". Kerra thought a minute and said "hmm... how about Kike". Peter thought a minute then said "I think that's a great name, Kike". Kerra smiled and hugged Kike the snowman or woman and said "I love you Kike". Peter smiled and he created ice on the ground and he help Kerra skate on ice. Kerra loved it and soon she ask "how about making those snow hills again, Peter"? Peter nodded since he knows how to do that part. Peter create a first snow hill and Kerra got on it and said "ready when you are". Peter nodded and he create another snow hill and Kerra jump on the second one. Peter kept making more snow hills while Kerra kept on jumping on the snow hill. Andy and Olaf came in and saw that Kerra was having fun jumping on the snow hill while Peter was making them. Andy said "boy, she's having a blast". Olaf nodded and said "yeah, it sure nice to see kids having fun". Andy and Olaf continue watching Kerra jumping on the snow hill. Then all of sudden Andy and Olaf heard John and Anna's voice calling for the kids. Olaf and Andy knew if they see Kerra and Peter doing as they are doing they will get into big trouble. John and Elsa doesn't want Peter to use his power too much or else he could harm someone. Olaf and Andy ran off to distract the parents so they won't see what was going on in the ball room. Andy saw his mother and his father and Peter's parents looking around for him, Kerra, and Peter. Andy ran up to them and began to say random things that didn't make no sense in what so ever. Anna knew something was up and ask "Andy, I know you're keeping something. Where is Kerra and Peter"? Andy smiled innocently and said "oh they are around here somewhere". That is when Olaf came up to Andy and said backing Andy up "oh I saw them in their room playing checkers". Andy nodded and said "oh yeah I remember seeing them too". Anna and Kristoff both said not believing the two "oh really". Andy and Olaf knew that Anna and Kristoff even John and Elsa weren't believing them at all. Elsa said "come on you two tell us the truth, where are they"? Andy couldn't help it and he blurt it out "Okay you got us. Peter and Kerra are in the ball room and playing with Peter's power". Elsa and John ran past the boys and ran towards the ball room.

Peter was having trouble keeping up with Kerra. Kerra was going faster then he was. Peter yelled out "hey, I can't keep up, slow down"! Kerra couldn't hear Peter over her laughter. Suddenly Peter trip and look up to see that Kerra was about to fall. Peter try to make another snow hill before she could fall but instead accidentally strike her in the face. Kerra fell and was unconscious by the strike of Peter's power. Peter ran to her and saw that her layer of her hair turn white. Peter yelled "Kerra, please wake up, please"! But Kerra was knock out and was very cold at the same time. Peter cried and kept saying "I'm so sorry Kerra". His foot toch the ground and soon the room was being frozen with ice. Kike had fell down and was ruin by Peter's ice power. Peter heard the door being pound and soon he heard his parents yelling for his name. But Peter didn't care about anything but Kerra. He felt horrible for striking as he did. "I didn't mean to" he thought "I wanted to have Kerra have the best birthday fun ever. But I ruin it by striking her with my own power". He cried and said to Kerra softly "Kerra, I am terribly sorry. I didn't meant this to happen to you". Then Peter heard the doors being slam opened by someone. He turn to see Kristoff and John finally getting the frozen doors open. Anna saw Kerra and yelled "Kerra"! Anna ran up to Kerra and pick her up and carry Kerra in her arms. Kristoff turn and ran up to Anna and saw what happen to Kerra. John and Elsa saw Kerra and turn to face Peter. Peter sigh and said "it was accident, I didn't mean to". John sigh and said "when we come back we will have a talk". John, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna took off with horses of course Kristoff took Sven and had Kerra in his arms trying to keep her warm as best as he can. They left Peter, Olaf, and Andy back home.

Peter thought to himself "I am a treat, I'm a monster". Peter made sure no one was looking and he sneak out back of the castle door and once he got outside and to the garden he look at the river and sigh. Then he accidentally trip and had his foot in the water and soon the water turn to ice. Peter was impress and soon he ran across the river making the river turn to ice. He heard someone yelling his name he turn to see Andy running after him. Andy yelled "Peter, please don't go". Peter began to cry and soon he made across the river and was in the woods. Andy try to stop Peter but he trip on the ice and yelled "Peter, no"! Andy too began to cry and said "no, no, no". Olaf came out and saw Andy crying. Olaf ask "what's wrong Andy"? Andy told Olaf that Peter ran away. Olaf sigh and said "poor Peter, he didn't mean no harm to her". Andy said sniffing "I know". Andy and Olaf hugged each other then they saw the river freezing over. Olaf ask "is that suppose to happen"? Andy was shock and then he saw that it was beginning to snow. Olaf said with shock "it's snowing in summer". Andy remember what happen when his Aunt ran away and cause Arendelle into eternal winter. Andy look at Olaf and said "we've got to find Peter". Olaf nodded and they went into the barn and found Kerra's horse. The horse is pier black with a little white streak on it's face. Andy got on the horse and helped Olaf up and Andy got the horse to move and the way they went. They went to find the others and tell them that Peter had run away from home.


	4. Kerra's heal & Peter Awesome Castle

In a field looks like some pile of rocks all over and hot steams coming out from the ground, Kristoff, Anna, John, and Elsa came by and got off their horses (Kristoff got off of Sven while caring Kerra in his arms). Kristoff call out "Grandpappi, are you here"? Soon a rock began to roll and soon reveal of a troll that looks to be very old but very wise, has lots of crystal jams all over his body. It was the one call Grandpappi. He look up at Kristoff and said "being her here". Kristoff came up and knelt down so Grandpappi could be able to see Kerra. "hmm..." he says "was strike by her cousin's powers, luckily it's only was her head and not her heart. The heart is very hard to heal but the head can be preasraded". Anna said "do as you can, Grandpappi". The troll put his hands on her head and said "I must remove the memory of her cousin's powers but I'll leave the fun within". He soon back away and soon Kerra wasn't cold anymore. She smiled of the vision of her and Peter playing in the snow. Elsa ask "so she won't even remember Peter's powers"? The troll nodded saying "that's right, but as I said she will only remember her and Peter playing in real snow". The troll relies that it was actually snowing and said "speaking of real snow it looks like it is really snowing". Everyone look up and sure enough it was really snowing. Elsa ask "where did this snow came from"? Anna said "beats me". Then Anna happen to hear someone yelling behind them. She turn to see her son and Olaf riding Kerra's horse heading towards them. Anna was shock and upset to see her son and Olaf. Anna yelled "Andy, Olaf, what are two doing here"! Everyone turn to see Andy and Olaf on Kerra's horse. Andy stopped the horse and jump off leaving Olaf on the horse. Kristoff ask while seeing his son running up to them "and why do you have your sister's horse"? Andy stopped and he took a deep breath and soon said "I had too, I tried but I couldn't". Anna said "calm down Andy. What is going on and what made you come here for"? Andy took another deep breath and said tearfully "I try to stop him but he just wouldn't and now we going to have eternal winter forever". Andy couldn't catch his breath and started to breath heavily.

Kristoff ask "son, what are you even talking about"? Andy finally said "Peter ran away because he felt horrible for hurting Kerra". John and Elsa looked at each other and knew they had to go find their son. Elsa turn to Kristoff and Anna and said "you two go and take the kids back while me and John go find Peter". Anna said "but Elsa, it's going to be dangerous". Elsa put her hands on both of Anna's shoulder and said "I must. Peter needs me and I know how to help him control his powers". Anna sigh knowing her sister was right. Anna look up and said "all right, but be careful". Elsa nodded and let go and look at her husband who was ready to search for Peter. Elsa look at John worrying and said "oh I hope we're find him". John came up to Elsa and said "we will, I'm not going to let anything happen to him". Elsa nodded and they both got on both of the brown horses and took off to find Peter, while Kristoff got on Sven and held onto Kerra, Anna and Andy got on their horses and took off to the castle. Andy look at his mother and ask "Mamma, will they find Peter"? Anna sigh and said "let's hope and pray that they do". Andy sigh and said "I'd tried, mamma". Anna look at Andy and said "Andy, this is not your fault, besides I know Peter wouldn't have meant to harm Kerra at all". Olaf nodded and said "like when Elsa strikes you when you were trying to bring her back". Anna nodded and said "that's right Olaf". The four of them (including Olaf) headed towards the castle.

* * *

Up on the North Mountain is Peter, he was sad and felt horrible for doing as he did. Peter was walking and thought to himself "what am I doing? I'm such a fool". Peter sigh and he soon began to sing while he was walking.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation and it's look like I'm the prince_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't show you magic, don't use your power_

 _Be the good boy that you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they must all know._

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on._

 _The cold never bothered me anyways._

(Peter was walking around and began to wonder since his mother had build a snow castle near by he wonder if he could build one himself).

 _It's funny how some distance, makes everything seems small._

 _And the fears that once control me, can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break though._

 _No rights, no wrong, no rules for me._

 _I'm free!_

(Peter created with his foot a stairway made with his ice power. He smiled and soon ran up the staircase).

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _I'm the one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here, I'll stand and here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on._

(Peter look around and soon when he stump his foot on the ground the ground below turn ice crystal and soon Peter use his power to create a nice looking castle. That is made out of ice. He began to make himself a chair and a chandelier on the sealing. Not as huge as his mother made her's but a bit nice one).

 _My power flurries though the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back the past is in the past!_

(Peter then made himself a long blue cape that is a bit darker then his mother's cape. He smiled and soon headed out to the balcony that he also made exact like his home).

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _And I'll rise the break of day_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _That perfect boy is gone_

 _Here I stand, in the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyways._

Peter smelled the fresh air for a bit and soon after he sang his song he turn around and he shut the door and walk until he sat down in his chair. He then heard a familiar whisper saying "hello Peter". Peter looked to his right to see the Shadow Man standing beside him. Peter said "I feel so free". Shadow Man said "good, because I see that you are learning very fast". Peter smiled and said "thanks, is there anything else you want me to know about". The Shadow Man thought a minute then said "I believe that you got all what you need to know about". Peter said "great, but if you want you can stay around and hang out once a while". The Shadow Man nodded and said "I would like that". Peter smiled and he got up and said "I need some more fresh air for a bit. I will be right back". The Shadow Man nodded and Peter went outside while the Shadow Man began to look at Peter's new castle. Peter got outside and he look around then he happen to remember about the snow girl that he created earlier. So he use his magic to create Kike once more. He smiled and said "hello Kike, see mom, dad..." before he could finish he look around and remember that his parents weren't around. Peter sigh and said to himself "I forgot, I can't go back home". Peter turn around quickly and ran back inside and slam the front door. What he never known that his power made Kike comes to life. Kike looked around and decide to check out the world around her. She headed down the mountain and was happy to see new things around her.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Hi, sorry if it's been a while I have been busy for a while and so yeah I been busy. I hope you are enjoying this story and yeah it's getting more interesting. If your wondering where is all the trolls well they went to prepare the young ones to receive their first crystal jam. So Grandpappi was the only one there. Another thing to know the part where Kike came to life got the idea from YouTube where it was like a storybook of a deleted scene when Olaf came to life. Thought it was a great way to show how Peter was feeling. That's all for you to know about. Thank you for reading and please be patient with me. I'll do the best I can to get another chapter in for ya'll.**_


	5. Meeting Kike & On The Run

Meanwhile at the castle Kristoff put Kerra in her bed so that way she can stay warm. Andy stay in the room with Kerra while everyone else had left. Andy sat on her bed and waited for Kerra to wake up. After fifteen minutes Kerra had finally woken up. Andy look at Kerra and said "hey Kerra, glad to see you up". Kerra smiled and said "ha, like I'm never going to wake up again". Andy sigh and said "yeah, whatever". Then Andy told Kerra that Peter had run away. Kerra gasp and ask "why did he run away like he did"? Andy said "because he accidentally strike you with his powers". Kerra tilted her head and was confused of what Andy meant. "Powers, what powers"? Andy said "don't you remember he strike you when you and him were playing in the ball room and he was using his snow powers". Kerra scratch her head and said "I guess I don't remember but I know one thing for sure". She got up and put her coat on remembering that image of her and Peter being outside in the snow. Andy ask "Kerra, what are you doing"? Kerra look at her brother and said "I'm going to find Peter. Are you coming or not"? Andy said "uh.. sure but we can take Sven with us. He'll pick up the sent of Peter's". Kerra nodded and said "but you'll be controlling him". Andy smiled and said "sure thing". The two kids sneaked outside and sneaky went to the royal stable and they got on Sven's back. Andy said "okay boy, see if you can pick up Peter's sent". Sven nodded and Andy made sure to open up the door so they can get out and soon they were out and Sven was sniffing on the ground. Then as they got near the frozen river Sven got the sent of Peter. Once he got on the ice Sven began to slip. Andy got off and help Sven to get across. Kerra is no good of a skater or staying on the ice so she just stayed on. Once Andy help Sven to the other side Andy got on and Sven soon got Peter's sent again and the way they went to find Peter.

* * *

In the woods where everything is so wintry is Elsa and John still looking for Peter. Elsa remember when she ran away she went up to the North Mountain, that's when she had a pretty great idea where Peter may be at. Elsa turn to John and said "John, I think I know where he could of gone". Elsa told John the story of how she ran away and where she build herself a castle to get away and be free. John knew that Elsa has to be right and know that Peter would do something to get away for a while. Then as they were about to head off towards the mountain that's when some snow fell off the tree which scared the two horses. John and Elsa tried to control the horses but they were knock off and they fell into the snow. As Elsa and John sat up they saw their horses running away from them. Elsa and John both sighed. John got up and help Elsa get up. Elsa said "well looks like we're walking here". John nodded "it sure does". They both walked for a while, after two hours they were getting tired but they weren't giving up to find Peter. Elsa knew that if they don't find Peter soon then Arendelle is in for a deep eternal winter by Peter's power. John saw Elsa and how worry she was and said "Elsa, we will find Peter, I promise". Elsa said "I know but I'm worried that his power could get even stronger then mine". John sigh and said "that's true but we can't give up now". Elsa nodded and said "you're right we must keep going". John nodded and they both headed towards the mountain.

After a long time Andy, Sven, and Kerra were getting closer to the North Mountain, they were at were there is suppose to be a water fall and a lovely willow tree is at. But it's all been frozen over after Peter's power. Andy and Kerra got off of Sven and they began to look around. Kerra said "wow, this place looks to be amazing". Andy nodded and said "it's sure is". Then they heard two people yelled out their names. The kids both look and saw Elsa and John giving them a stern look. Andy said "hi, uh... just helping to find Peter". Andy laugh a little trying to be innocent as possible. John said "kids this is too dangerous for you two to be here". Kerra said stubbornly "I don't care, he's our cousin and as mamma put it. 'Family is never left behind, they stay together'. That's is what I understand it and I am going with it". Elsa and John could tell that Andy and Kerra aren't going back to the castle unless they find Peter. John sigh and said "very well but please stay very close". Elsa agreed and said "he's right it could be very dangerous". Andy nodded and said "we sure will".

Then they heard another voice saying "This place is very amazing". Elsa looked around as well as everyone else not sure what or who said that. Then Kerra turn to see a talking snow girl staring up at her and saying "am I right"? Kerra scream in shock Andy turn and yelled. Elsa and John look and they were shock to see another talking snowman. Kike said "oh sorry if I terrify you guys, I just want to be your friends". Andy ask "who are you"? Kike said "I'm Kike, and I like warm hugs". Elsa giggle because Kike reminds her of Olaf. Kerra thought a minute and said "Kike, of course Kike". Kike ask "and you are"? Kerra shook her head and said "oh sorry, I'm Kerra, that's Andy my twin brother, this is Sven, and over there is my Aunt Elsa, and my Uncle John". Kike smiled and said "nice to meet all of you". Kerra ask Kike "Kike, did Peter build you"? Kike turn to Kerra and said "yeah, why"? Kerra ask another "do you know where he is"? Kike said "yeah, why"? Andy said "I tell you why, we need Peter to bring back summer". Kike smiled and said "oh I don't know why but I always dream about summer". Kike imagine what would summer be like and what she would do in summer. Kike look at Kerra and said "come on I know where he is at". Kerra smiled and said "all right". Elsa and John follow behind Andy and Kerra. Sven was behind everyone else and was happy to play in the snow.

* * *

Back in the castle Anna went upstairs to check on Kerra. Once she came in the room she saw that Kerra was gone. Anna ran into Andy's room and saw that Andy was gone as well. Anna ran down the stairs and into the royal stable and look at all the horses stable and saw that two horses that weren't taking were in their stable. She check on Sven's stable and saw that the door was open and saw that Sven was gone. Anna scream Andy and Kerra's name. Anna ran back in crying out Kristoff's name. Kristoff and Olaf ran up to her and asked her what was wrong. Anna told them that Kerra and Andy were gone. Kristoff and Anna both knew right away where and why the kids ran off for. Anna said "we got to get them". Kristoff nodded and he ran out and when he was about to go into the stable he happen to spot two more horses running back to the stable. Kristoff was able to stop the two horses and calm them down. Anna saw what was going on and ran out with her green cape on towards Kristoff. Olaf ran out behind Anna. Kristoff said "looks like Elsa and John could also be in danger". Anna nodded and said "then we must hurry and hope that everyone is all right". Kristoff and Anna jump on the two horses with Olaf jumping on behind Anna and took off to find the kids, Elsa, John, and possibly Peter too.


	6. In Peter's Amazing Palace

Soon Kerra and the others had finally made it to the mountain. Andy asked "boy, how long do we have to go to get there"? Kerra said "well long enough until we find Peter". Andy sigh and Elsa said "okay you two we might need a rest". Kerra protested to keep going but since everyone was pretty tired they all wanted to rest. Then Kike said "I can see the castle from here". Kerra heard her and ask "what do you mean"? Kike show Kerra what she meant and there in front of them was a dark blue castle kind of like Elsa's castle but a bit smaller and darker color. Kerra smiled and said "guys, we're not too far now". Andy said "we'll too tired to do anything". Kerra huffed and said in anger "fine, you guys don't want to come then I will find him alone. Come on Kike let's go". With that Kerra took off with Kike following behind Kerra. John got up and ran after Kerra while Elsa and Andy stayed behind. Kerra was about to head up the stairs when she happen to hear John's voice calling out her name. Kerra turn and said "I am not going to give up that easily". John sigh and said "I know how much you want to..." before he could finish he looked up and saw Peter's castle. Kerra nodded and said "Kike says that this is Peter's castle". John blink a couple of times and couldn't believe of how much power that Peter has. John and Kerra along with Kike went up the stairs and they all went inside. Once inside John and Kerra were impressed of how much ice was in the palace not only that but it seems so amazing beautiful. Then Kerra heard someone call her name she look up and saw Peter standing on top of the stairs. Peter look at Kerra with surprise and he had his long blue cape flying out behind him. Kerra was impressed by Peter's cape and how nice he look with it. Kerra cleared her voice and said "wow, you look awesome". John and Kike look up to see Peter looking at all of them with shock. Peter happen to see Kike and ask "who's that"? Kike said "it's me Kike, I'm the one you build". Peter was shock and ask "and you're alive"? Kike look at her stick hands and said "I think so". Kerra smiled and said "we were super close, we can be like that again". John nodded and said "Peter, it's all right nothing bad will happen anymore". Peter sigh and he remember striking Kerra in the face while he was trying to make a snow hill so Kerra won't fall on the ground.

Peter yelled "no, just please go back home"! Peter began to turn when Kerra ran up and said "I understand now, I can help you". Peter shook his head and ran up to another stairs to get away from Kerra. "Please" she pleaded "we can work this out together". Then Kerra began to sing trying to convince Peter to come with her. John and Kike ran up to catch up to Kerra and Peter.

 _(Kerra) You don't need to keep me away from you, I'm not afraid_

 _Please don't shut me away_

 _Please don't slam the door_

 _You don't need to keep your distance anymore_

 _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I finally understand_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _We can fix this hands in hands_

 _We can head this down mountain together_

 _You don't have to live in fear_

 _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I will be right here._

(Peter turn and shook his head still remembering what he had done to Kerra).

 _(Peter) Kerra, please go back home, your life awaits_

 _Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates._

 _(Kerra) Yeah but..._

 _(Peter) I know you mean it well, but leave me be_

 _Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_

 _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

 _(Kerra) Actually, we're not_

 _(Peter) What do you mean your not?_

 _(Kerra) I get the feeling that you might not know_

 _(Peter) What do you mean I do not know?_

 _(Kerra) Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep, snow..._

(Peter stares at Kerra with shock and ask "what"? Kerra said explaining "you might have cause some eternal winter everywhere". John and Kike finally made it into the room seeing Kerra and Peter talking to one another. Peter ask in fear "everywhere"? Kerra said "don't worry you can just unfreeze it". Peter shook his head and said "I don't know how". Kerra nodded and said "sure you can, I know you can").

 _(Kerra) Cause for the first time in forever_

 _(Peter) Oh, I'm just a fool, I can't be free..._

 _(Kerra) You don't have to be afraid_

 _(Peter) No escape from the storm inside of me_

(Soon the room began to snow and John knew that something wasn't right).

 _(Kerra) We can work this out together_

 _(Peter) I can't control the curse_

 _(Kerra) We'll reverse this storm you have made_

 _(Peter) Oh, Kerra, please your making it worse!_

(The snow that Peter made was becoming more like a blizzard and soon John nor Kike could see Peter or Kerra at all but they could hear them).

 _(Kerra) Don't panic._

 _(Peter) There's so much fear!_

 _(Kerra) We'll make the sun shine bright._

 _(Peter) You're not safe here!_

 _(Kerra) We can face this together._

 _(Peter) No!_

 _(Kerra) We can this weather together._

 _(Peter) Ah..._

 _(Kerra) And everything will be all right._

 _(Peter) I can't!_

Right after the song Peter was so upset and scared that he withdrew his ice power and one of the ice strike Kerra right to her chest. Kerra fell and felt that freezing feeling as she has before. Peter turn and saw that Kerra was strike again. The room soon wasn't a blizzard no more and John and Kike could see again. John saw that Kerra was strike once more again. John and Kike ran up to Kerra and helped her up. Kerra look up at Peter and said "Peter, you don't need to be afraid". Peter said "look I can't please leave". John said "Peter, we're not leaving without you". Peter knew that Kerra nor his father wasn't going to leave unless being force out. Peter then thought up an idea to get rid of his father and Kerra. Peter look at Kerra, John, and Kike and said "yes, you are". He soon use magic to create two big huge snowman. Kerra and John were shock but for Kike she only smiled. Soon one big snowman took John and Kerra while the other one took Kike. The two snowman took them outside and threw them across the stairs. Elsa, Andy, and Sven were coming up when they saw the two snowman throwing Kerra first, then John, and lastly Kike. Elsa ran up to John and ask "what happen"? John got up and said "Peter strike Kerra again. And he doesn't want to go back home because he's afraid that he may harm us". Elsa sigh and said "I fear that this would happen". John sigh and said "I see that you're right about this to happen". Kerra was about to throw a snowball at one of the snowman when Andy said "let it be, they aren't coming after us". Kerra said "all right fine I won't". Andy said "good". Andy turn to help Kike out. Kerra turn and soon she threw a snowball at one of the big snowman. Andy turn and yelled "aw... come on"! Once the snowball that Kerra threw hit the snowman on the right, the snowman turn and show it's monstrous isosceles at Kerra and the others. Andy said "oh see you got it mad".

Kerra and everyone else ran off while the snowman was chasing them. Soon they met up with Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff. Anna was pretty upset at Andy and Kerra for running off as they did but she was happy to see everyone was all right. Then the snowman roar an anger. Kristoff said "oh great another one". Anna yelled "you guys go, me and Kristoff got it cover"! Elsa try to stop her sister but John had her arm and forcing her to run with him. Olaf got off and met up with Kike and he started to like her. Anna and Kristoff got off and they pull a tree and waited for the snowman to come closer. Once the snowman got closer Anna and Kristoff let go of the tree and strike the snowman with it and a lot of snow from the tree came off and landed on top of the snowman. Anna and Kristoff gave themselves a high five and ran to join with the others. Once Anna and Kristoff met up with the others they all stopped running. Elsa gave Anna a huge hug and let go and look at John. "Oh John, how are we going to convince Peter to come home with us"? John shrug and said "not sure but I am not going to give up that easily". Andy happen to turn to Kerra and saw that part of Kerra's hair had turn white. Andy said "um... Kerra, your hair". Kerra said "oh no you're not. You ain't going to try to fool me again". Andy said "no I'm not, look at your hair, it's turning white, literally". Kerra looked at her hair and sure enough part of her hair was white. Kristoff turn and ask "Kerra, why is your hair is turning white"? They all turn and saw that Kerra's hair was turning white. Kerra said "I don't know". John shook his head and said "it must be from Peter's power". Andy said "oh yeah, must be after he strike you again". Anna ask "wait, Peter strike her again"? Kike and John nodded and Kerra said "yeah, he did". Kerra was pretty cold and she was shivering. Kristoff said "we have to get her to Grandpappi, he'll heal her". Anna nodded and took Kerra and put her on her horse and Anna left. Kristoff took Andy and put him on Sven and took off after Anna. Elsa and John ran behind them with Olaf and Kike running behind them. Luckily Anna and Kristoff weren't going to fast with the deep snow so it was easier for Elsa, John, Kike, and Olaf to follow behind them.


	7. Rescuing Peter & Hopefully Kerra

Grandpappi was minding the snow when he spot Anna and Kristoff with their kids coming to him. Kristoff got off and ask "Grandpappi, please Kerra been strike again and we need your help to heal her". Grandpappi walk up to Anna and Anna knelt down so Grandpappi could see Kerra. At that moment John, Elsa, Olaf, and Kike came to see Grandpappi looking at Kerra. Grandpappi sigh and said "I'm afraid I can't help her. Only the act of true love can save her now". Anna ask "what do you mean"? Grandpappi looked at Anna and said "Kerra's heart is frozen, if not heal by the act of true love then she shall be frozen forever". Kristoff ask "just like Anna did"? Grandpappi nodded and Andy said "that's okay we just need Peter to help her". Elsa sigh and said "that may be harder besides he is already being to scared enough". Grandpappi sigh and said "I have a pretty bad feeling that Kody is behind this". John ask "who's Kody"? Grandpappi said "an evil shadow demon who looks for weaklings from humans to be like his servants and do what he want's them to do". Anna ask "but what that has to do with all this"? Grandpappi said "because I just seen Kody when you all left. He told me that he has Peter as he wants him to do. Kody has been teaching Peter powers that may cause some harm". John and Elsa both look at each other with worried looks and guiltiness of not telling their son about his own powers. Anna ask "so is this why Peter is the way he has been doing"? Grandpappi nodded "yes, and if I know Peter, I think he wanted to prove to his parents of what kinds of powers they had never shown him before". Olaf said "that explains about the power of the cupcake he made as huge". They all look at Olaf with shock except Andy and Kerra whom gave Olaf a nasty glare. Andy said "that was suppose to be a secret". Olaf thought a minute and said "oh I forgot". Grandpappi shook his head and kept repeating "oh no" all the time he circle around.

Kristoff ask "Grandpappi, what's wrong"? Grandpappi look at Kristoff and said "If Kody thought Peter to use that kinds of powers then we are in trouble and the one in bigger trouble is Peter". John ask concerned "what do you mean my son is in bigger trouble"? Grandpappi turn to John and Elsa and said "I mean Kody can take your son's soul and use his body to control and kill anyone in Arendelle". John and Elsa look at each other and they knew they had to stop Kody and to save their son. Kristoff said "if we want to save Kerra and Peter we better move fast". They decide to keep the horse and Sven with Grandpappi and they ran as fast as they can to get back up to the mountain and hopefully in time to save and convince Peter before it's all too late.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace Peter met whom he call "Shadow Man" but really his real name is Kody. Peter sigh and said "oh Shadow Man, I just strike my cousin again. I don't know what to do". Kody smiled and said "there, there, now you don't need to panic, I'm sure you cousin will be fine". Peter sigh and said "I guess your right". Peter walk out to the balcony again and just stare out beyond the mountain. To him the only person he thinks is his friend and understand him better is as he call him Shadow Man. Peter doesn't know what Kody is planning and what is to become of the kingdom. Peter sigh and just simply stare out the window when he happen to hear some people yelling out his name. He look downwards to see his whole family running up to the castle. Peter eyes widened and he saw that they past right though the two snowman that he had build. Peter ran back in and said "Shadow Man, you got to hide". Shadow Man said with an evilly smile "oh I don't need to hide no more". Peter turn and ask "What are you talking about"? Kody said "well I got what I want and now it's time for me to take over your body". Peter shook his head and ask "what, I don't understand you"? Kody said "it's simply really all I had to do is to convince you to run away and to bring you here so I can study you well. Also I did the teaching so that way you know the powers that I'll be taking away from you". Peter yelled angrily "I had some dought of trusting you. You only want me to be your servant to you"! He heard his father running up the stairs calling his name. Peter try to run away but Kody blocked his way and said "oh your not going nowhere". Peter turn to run outside and Kody follow closely behind him. Peter got to end of the balcony and yelled "you better leave me alone"! Kody laugh and said "oh why? You the one that kept me a secret from your own family". Peter put his head down know that the Shadow Man was right. Then he could hear his father calling for him and everyone else as well. Kody heard them and Kody seen that John had spotted Peter with him. John ran as fast as he could to get hold of Peter. But Kody smiled and slam the door and made sure John couldn't get out. Peter saw his father and yelled "Dad"! Kody turn and said "well, now is just the two of us". Peter growl though the top of his longs and said "you won't get a hold of me". Kody smiled and ask "oh, why not"? Peter look down and had an idea to get away. "Oh you'll see" with that Peter made an ice slide from the balcony to the ground. Peter got on the ice slide and slid down to get away. Kody growl and said "you won't get away that easily". Peter slid all the way down and began to run off.

John saw what happen and he yelled "I have to go alone"! Elsa said "no John, it's too dangerous". John said "Peter needs me, and I remember seeing that shadow once. Please stay here with the kids". John took off which left the other worrying about him and Peter. Then Andy turn to see his sister's hand and face began to turn white with snowflakes on her body. Andy yelled "Kerra, your face and hands"! Kerra look down and saw that she was beginning to freeze and soon her hair turn all the way white. She fell but luckily Anna and Kristoff catch her. Olaf said "it's that power, it's getting stronger". Anna said "if John don't save Peter soon, she'll freeze forever". Anna held Kerra close and she began to cry in her daughter's body. Kristoff hugged his wife and held onto Andy and he too began to shed a tear or two. Elsa knelt down and cover her face and said to herself "what have I done"?

* * *

Back outside Peter was still running until he saw the Shadow Man in front of him. Peter stopped and yelled "get away from me"! Kody laugh and said "you think that I was going to let you get away that easily. I don't think so buddy". Peter backed up and he was about to run off when Kody grab hold of him and said "your not going anywhere till I get your body". Peter struggle to get away as soon Kody try to take over Peter's body that when he saw a knife (like one that you cut meats with) at him. Kody looked up and saw John ready for another attack. Kody smiled and said "aw... John great to see you again". John said angrily "let him go". Kody laugh and said "oh I think I will be needing him". Peter stare at his father unsure what is about to happen. John said "I heard that your real name is Kody, and I won't let you try to harm him as you did to my sister". Peter shook his head and was shock not only that his father knew his name but he wasn't the only victim to Kody at all. Kody laugh and said "well then I see". Peter was relist from Kody and he run off away from Kody. Kody smiled and said "let's see what you got then". Kody went straight forward at John which cause John to fall backwards into the snow. Peter knew that Kody is about to kill his father and he had to do something about it. Peter then remember about his freezing powers and thought it was a great idea for attack on Kody. So Peter made an icicle in his hand and he slowly aim it towards Kody. Kody was ready to pounce on John when all of sudden he saw an icicle heading towards him. Kody had doge the icicle and knew who made it. Kody stare at Peter and Peter knew by this shadow's look he was in trouble. John got up seeing Kody going after Peter. John grab his sword and ran after Kody. Peter try to run as fast as he can but soon he trip on the snow and saw Kody ready for attack. Peter scream and close his eyes, fearing that he was going to die. But suddenly he heard Kody gave a loud screech of pain. Peter look up to see Kody being dissolve into a pile of tiny white dust. Peter look to see his father putting the sword down and running towards him. Peter was kind of shock and guilty about keeping Kody a secret. John went down on both of his knees and held Peter close to him and John began to cry happily to see his son all right.

Once John let go, Peter said guilty "I'm sorry dad, I didn't relies I mean..." before he could finish John said smiling "it doesn't matter now son, I know why you did as you did, and your mother and I are truly sorry, we should have told you earlier about you powers". Peter smiled and ask "so I'm not in trouble"? John shook his head and said "we were more worried about you then anything else". Peter said "I messed everything up, I don't belong in Arendelle anymore". John put both of his hands on Peter's shoulders and said "don't ever say that son, you do belong in Arendelle and I promise your mother and I will help you control that powers of yours. Your mother understands and she is able to teach you to control it. Right now we have your cousin to save. The troll told us only you can save her". Peter ask "but how"? John said "well let's find out". John got up and help Peter up and the two of them ran back hopefully in time to save Kerra.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: One more chapter, whew getting it done. I hope you enjoy the story and yeah still more to come. I am working on another one but a crossover to Nightmare Before Christmas and Monster High. This time my character Sarah is being the narrator of the whole story. So you won't hear me telling the story, except though Arthur Notes here and there. Thank You for reading this story and hopes to get more response from you guys. Thank You and I hope to get the next chapter by tomorrow.**_


	8. Best Day Ever!

Back at the palace everyone was worried and wondering where was Peter and John. Elsa was about to leave when she spotted John and Peter coming up the stairs. Elsa ran to them and hug John first then she held Peter closer to her. Elsa look at Peter and said "oh Peter, thank goodness your all right". Peter said "I will be all right, mom". Anna and Kristoff were happy to see Peter well. So was Andy, Olaf, and Kike. Everyone was glad to see Peter and John back and safe. Peter looked over Olaf and Andy and saw Kerra was turning to ice. Kerra felt her whole body was now freezing and soon she will be frozen forever. Peter push Andy and Olaf aside and ran towards Kerra. He yelled "Kerra"! But it was too late Kerra was turn to frozen ice and was frozen forever. Peter ran up and he fell on her and he began to weep. Everyone turn to see Kerra was frozen forever. Anna cried in Kristoff's coat and Kristoff held Anna close to him. He felt horrible and guilty for letting this happen to his daughter. Andy and Olaf too began to cry and Kike just put her head down and said "poor Kerra". Elsa too began to cry and John held his wife close to him. No one heard that Peter was singing too Kerra.

 _Oh... I wish that I could have been_

 _I should never done this to you_

 _Why was I so blind to see what I had in front of me?_

 _But now that you are gone_

 _I don't know what else to do_

 _Now that I'm right beside you_

 _I wish I could see you again._

 _Now that I feel so alone_

 _It won't be the same without you_

 _What am I going to do?_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Peter cried and his heart was torn from seeing his cousin frozen. But what he didn't know was that his full love had help unfreeze her from her frozen heart. Kerra was unfreezing and becoming normal again. Olaf and Kike look up and they both smiled wide. Olaf and Kike both said "guys look". They all except Peter look up to see Kerra being unfrozen. They all smiled wide. Soon Kerra breath air again and she short of shook which made Peter look up. Peter smiled and hugged Kerra and Kerra hugged him back. Peter smiled and said "I'm so glad to have you back Kerra". Kerra smiled and said "yeah, glad to be back". Anna, Kristoff, and Andy ran to Kerra and they gave each other and Kerra a big hug. Peter smiled a little and when they all let go Olaf said "it's great to see you Kerra". Kerra smiled and said "yeah, glad to be back". They all smiled and Kristoff gave Kerra a little nudge on the head. Kerra giggled and said "cut it out". Kike said "oh I see it's the act by true love". Peter thought a minute and relies that the only way to save his cousin was by his act of true love. He smiled and said "of course, it's by love". Andy turn and ask "Peter, are you all right"? Peter smiled and said "True love sets a frozen heart free". He ran out to the balcony with everyone else following him. Peter raise his arms and soon all the snow began to lift into the air and was showing the grass. They all smiled and knowing that summer was coming back.

Everyone in the village saw that the snow was disappearing and seeing all the green grass. Everyone celebrated and dance with their delight. Once Peter had all the snow disappear he kept his castle and the snow on the mountain but everywhere else he made the snow disappear. And so it was summer had come back and a long winter was over. Peter and the others came down the mountain. Kike got down and she began to melt because of the weather being so warm. Kerra said "oh no, Kike". They all turn to see Kike beginning to melt to the ground. Kike said "all hands down and possibly the last". Peter smiled and said "oh hang on there, Kike". Peter made a little cloud and made a little flurry for Kike and bring her back to normal. Kike smiled and said happily "my own personal flurry". Elsa smiled and nodded at Peter. Peter smiled and felt good to what he did for Kike. Olaf smiled and said "now you can live with us forever". Kike giggled and ask "guess what"? Olaf ask "what"? Kike went up to Olaf and whisper "I love you". Olaf smiled and whisper back "I love you too". Kike and Olaf giggled and they hugged each other. Kristoff smiled and said to Anna "well looks like Olaf found his right girl". Anna giggled and said "it sure does". They all headed back to the castle.

Back later in the evening at the castle Elsa and Anna were walking down the stairs. Anna said "wow, that was some adventure we had". Elsa nodded and said "I'm just glad everyone is all safe". Anna nodded and said "thinking about all this, I notice that Kerra was like me when I went to save you from Huns. She did all she could do to help Peter". Elsa thought about it and said "yeah, you're right, she wouldn't stop till she found him. When she did she wouldn't give up trying to get him back home. She has your loving caring heart". Anna nodded and said "she sure does". Then as they met up with John and Kristoff along with Olaf and Kike. The three kids came in and were chasing around. Kerra turn and ask Peter "Peter, can you make it snow"? Peter looked up at his parents and John and Elsa nodded to him for the okay to do it. Peter smiled and look at Kerra and said "sure". Peter made the entire room snowing. Then he made the whole floor ice. Which Anna and Kerra both trip on the ice. Peter help Kerra up and Elsa helped her sister to get up. Kristoff began to slide with Andy and they were having a blast. John, Olaf, and Kike began to skate and were laughing. Elsa helped Anna to skate and Peter too help Kerra to skate. Kerra kept tripping till Kike went over and help her balance. Kerra laugh and said "this is the best day ever". Peter laugh and said "yeah, best birthday party ever". Kerra giggled and said "thanks for making mine and Andy's birthday the best ever". Peter smiled and said "you're welcome". With that everyone even all the servants and maids began to skate on the ice and were having a blast.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: That ends this story. Yeah I shorten the song "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" just because I didn't want it too long. Anyways hope you like this story and planning on working on another one very soon but a crossover and yeah it's base on Nightmare Before Christmas again.**_


End file.
